


Drabble: Giving Sorrow A Name.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Night of Yuri Vorbarra's Massacre, Time Period: Reign of Yuri Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorkosigan Vashnoi isn't real to the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Giving Sorrow A Name.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, any, the lost city of Vorkosigan Vashnoi_
> 
> Title taken from [Atlantis—A Lost Sonnet by Eavan Boland](http://www.anonym.to/http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/19487).

Vorkosigan Vashnoi isn't real to the children. It's simply yet another legend, one more story. They know Piotr was born there, but they're still young enough that Piotr himself is nearly a mythic figure. Little Aral was four before he was convinced Piotr was really real. Vorkosigan Vashnoi doesn't mean anything to them other than an exciting story of escape and revenge.

Aral learns what Vorkosigan Vashnoi means on That Night. Learns it means horrors and death and _before_ and _after_ in neat, terrible categories.

Piotr would have given Vorkosigan Vashnoi over again a thousand times to spare him that.


End file.
